A new uplink physical layer control channel is introduced in a high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) technology, and is also known as a high speed dedicated physical control channel (HS-DPCCH) in a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) system.
A function of the HS-DPCCH is to bear necessary control signaling in an uplink, which includes channel quality indicator (CQI) information and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback information, where the HARQ feedback information is generated by a user terminal (UE) after the user terminal receives downlink data from a network side, and specifically includes acknowledgement (ACK) information and negative acknowledgement (NACK) information.
A standalone high speed dedicated physical control channel (Standalone HS-DPCCH) is a new feature, and refers to an HS-DPCCH established as triggered by the network side, and a UE supporting the new feature may establish a Standalone HS-DPCCH after receiving trigger information from the network side. The network side may send the trigger information to the UE through a high speed shared control channel (HS-SCCH). When the UE is triggered to establish the Standalone HS-DPCCH, the UE needs to obtain an uplink resource through competition in a random access process, where the uplink resource includes configuration information of the HS-DPCCH.
Because the Standalone HS-DPCCH is a new feature, a case that a part of UEs do not support the new feature exists in a network. If a base station (Node B) delivers trigger information to a UE that does not support a Standalone HS-DPCCH capability, a waste of HS-SCCH resources is caused, and a delay of downlink data scheduling of the UE may also be caused.